Vorath (TF2017)
Vorath from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Vorath was the former Minister of Science of the planet Nebulos. A Zarak loyalist, Vorath was expelled from his office when Galen uncovered his involvement in illegal medical experiments on live subjects. Seeking revenge, Vorath gained the chance to do so and continue his experiments with the arrival of Transformers and the creation of the Headmasters, when he agreed to binary bond to Mindwipe. While enjoying the excitement of his new life as a Headmaster, Vorath is a scientist to the core, and the more secular-minded Nebulan's outlook often causes conflict with his more mystical-minded partner. History Arc 3 When Fortress Maximus's Autobots first came to Cybertron, Lord Zarak became convinced they had arrived with ill-intent, and set about producing a campaign of fear-mongering against the aliens. Serving as Zarak's technical adviser, Vorath was a key player in helping him spread xenophobia among the people of his planet. After observing an anti-Autobot riot staged by Zarak, Vorath paid visit to the Autobots' headquarters with his boss. There, Vorath copied some broadcast signals so that his assossiates could later contact Cybertron, and beckon the Autobots' enemies to come over and exterminate them. |Broken Glass| Following the Decepticons' arrival on Nebulos, Vorath helped reverse-engineer the Headmaster technology for their forces. He was binary-bonded with Mindwipe, and became able to transform into the Decepticon's head. With their newfound battle prowess, the Decepticons lured their heroic counterparts into an ambush, where Vorath and Mindwipe proved instrumental in securing a Decepticon victory. They hypnotized a group of Nebulon Council delegates, ordering the civilians to enter the Decepticon base so they could be enclosed inside levitating bubbles. With the Council Peers under threat of floating up beyond Nebulon's atmosphere, the Autobots were forced to refocus their efforts into rescuing them. This allowed the Decepticons time to outflank Fortress Maximus's soldiers, and gun them down at their leisure. |Love and Steel| The Decepticons' next conflict against the Autobots took them to the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, where Vorath acted independently for most of the clash. Scorponok called upon him to merge with Mindwipe for the final push, and the few Autobots that hadn't been slaughtered were sent fleeing into Nebulos's swamp lands. Upon seperating from his Decepticon partner, Vorath boasted off that their triumph had been guaranteed due to their technological superiority. Some time later, Vorath intercepted an Autobot communication, alerting him and Zarak to the existence of Earth; there, a greater conflict between the Cybertronians was taking place. Another project he was assigned to was duplicating the Autobots' Targetmaster process. But by this time, Zarak had grown concerned about the suffering the war had brought to his homeworld. Soon after Vorath's latest creations were unleashed, both factions quit Nebulos for the planet he had learned about earlier. |Brothers in Armor| The Decepticon Headmasters met the Autobots on Earth and were defeated in battle. |Trial by Fire| Vorath next helped Scorponok set up a genetics lab, where the two of them created the Decepticons' Pretender forces. As six of their troops were bonded with synthoplasmic outer shells, however, Vorath noticed that a program had infiltrated their systems. Though he attempted to get rid of the intruder with a debugging sequence, the program soon returned to shift through their files. Having grown curious about these incidents, Scorponok had Vorath input his mind into the computer so he could more closely inspect who was interfering with their plans. Following a brief confrontation against Optimus Prime in the digital world, Scorponok had Vorath pull him back into the physical world to avoid total defeat at his opponent's hand. |Pretender to the Throne| After Scorponok managed to isolate Highbrow in the wilderness, he had Mindwipe use his hypnotic powers to give the Autobot a severe case of amnesia. Scorponok tried to convince the brainwashed Highbrow that he was really a Decepticon, but Highbrow remained ill at ease. The Decepticons tried to defuse the tense atmosphere by transforming their heads into Nebulan mode. Unfortunately, it was at this point that they discovered Mindwipe's fatal mistake: He had neglected to also blank the mind of Highbrow's partner, Gort. With a swift uppercut, Gort knocked out Vorath, taking Mindwipe out of the fight, and leaving Scorponok to deal with the Autobot alone. |All in the Minds| Trivia *Charlie Adler reprises his role as Vorath. Gallery Vorath_(TF2017).jpg|without armor (Vorath's the one in the pink shirt) Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nebulans Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Scientists